Mayday
by LiliersChan
Summary: A pair of chocolate brown eyes flashed in front of her, and the pinkette nearly jumped from her skin as she fell back against the bathroom door. Her face paled even more, if that were even possible, and her eyes widened in fear.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to do a Shugo Chara story for a really really long time now, but I could never come up with a decent plot. And honestly, I dont know where i'm going to go with this one, I'm just gonna wing it! Lol. Also, I really don't like doing multiple stories at once, but I'm doing it anyways! (I'm working on another DBZ story at the moment, so if you like the anime go check it out!) Thank goodness they're two completely different animes! Sure I can multi-task, but I try to update regularly and I dont know how that's going to go over with working on two stories, plus with having a life! Oh well. **

**Anywho, I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes, and I do not own Shugo Chara! Hope you like it! :)**

Hair, the color of bubblegum, matted against her forehead and cheeks as she forced her legs to continue moving forward, her feet practically dragged across the pavement. The girls left hand fisted into the soft red material that was her hoodie and she dragged it uncaringly behind her.

Suddenly she stopped and lifted her golden orbs to the sky above her, just as the clouds opened up and released all of the pain and sorrow that filled this wretched planet. The pinkette was somewhat relieved of the sudden downpour. The water seemed to almost wash away the remnants of what had just occured, and the tears that once stained her cheeks. Could the rain have been an omen? She had recalled the newscast from that morning stating nothing but sun the whole week.

Rolling her shoulders back, she continued her way up the small pathway that lead to her house. Fumbling with her keys she unlocked the front door, stepped inside and leaned back against it until it slammed completely shut.

After a moment of silence she glanced around the empty rooms, her eyes immediately spotted what appeared to be a note on the surface of the counter. Most likely with her name on it. Her parents were no doubt sitting happily in the front row of one of Amis many recitals.

She should have just come home at the end of her regular shift and had gone to Amis recital along with her parents, but no she just had to volunteer and pick up extra hours at work. A fresh set of tears forced their way over the rim of her eyes. Dropping the discarded artical of clothing, the pinkette pushed herself off of the door and made her way up the long flight of stairs, at least it felt long to her aching muscles.

Her feet sunk into the cushioned carpet as she padded her way across the hall and into the bathroom she shared with her sister. The girl flicked on the lightswitch and waited patiently for the bulb to cease its flickering. She squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the light and she slowly stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

There was a towel and some clothes thrown onto the floor, make-up, hair-ties and other accessories were strown across the sinks countertop. She could easily imagine her mother and sister rushing to get ready, and almost wanted to smile at the thought.

Almost.

A pair of chocolate brown eyes flashed in front of her, and the pinkette nearly jumped from her skin as she fell back against the bathroom door. Her face paled even more, if that were even possible, and her eyes widened in fear. Her head moved side to side and she stretched her arms out in front of her as if to push back some invisible enemy.

Panting for air, Amu snapped out of it and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She slowly turned her head to the left and her golden orbs widened at the sight of her reflection. There was a large bruise forming on her right cheek, a small cut on the other. Her eyes were completelly swollen from crying so much, and her complexion looked like death itself.

With shaking fingers, she placed a hand over her mouth before rushing forward to the toilet and releasing whatever contents remained in her stomach. Amus fingers gripped the side of the toilet bowl and she stared blankly in front of her. She wiped the corners of her mouth and flushed before forcing herself to stand.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Moving robotically she walked to the tub and turned on the water, allowing the water to slowly fill up. A thought entered her mind and she found herself exiting the bathroom. She went and grabbed something from her bedroom before returning to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

She slowly made her way back to the tub and turned off the water. She felt like a zombie. Her body was a shell, and her soul no longer resided in it. Without even removing her clothes, Amu stepped into the tub, and ignored the pain as the hot water seared her skin.

She placed the object she had grabbed from her room on the edge of the tub, before gripping it and slowly lowering her aching body into the water. She released a breath, which came out as a hiss as she leaned back into the tub, letting the water rise to just below her nose.

The room was silent, let alone her heavy breathing, and the water dripping from the faucet. Amus heart drummed rapidly against her chest and she feared it would burst through her ribcage at any given moment as her eyes shifted to the inanimate object resting against the tubs ledge.

The bathroom light reflected off of the steel blade and momentarily blinded her. Amu quickly jerked her head, forcing her golden orbs away from it. Out of habit, she began chewing on the inside of her cheek as she contemplated the consequences to her actions.

_His eyes, once filled with kidness, now looked at her with pure lust._

Screw consequences!

A wave of nausea passed through her, gulping, she forced down the vile that tried forcing its way up her throat. Amus eyebrows slanted downwards, and in a heartbeat her arm snaked out of the water and her fingers grasped the object that had been taunting her this whole while.

Wiggling her body into a sitting position, Amu raised her other arm out of the water and pressed the cool blade against her skin. Without another thought, she pressed the blade down on her porcelein skin and slid it smoothly acrossed her arm.

Amu winced at the pain, her eyes shut tightly and she quickly pulled the blade away from her skin. After a moment, she opened one eye to survey the damage and then the other. A trickle of blood escaped the edge of the cut and she realized she hadn't even cut in that deep.

The corners of her mouth tugged down into a small frown, and she once again found herself pressing the blade to her arm in the exact same spot she had cut just moments prior. This time though she pressed down even harder than before and then she sucked in a sharp intake of breath as the blade slid effortlessly acrossed her arm.

Her golden orbs lit up at the sight of blood and her lips curved into a sinister smirk. Next thing Amu knew, her hand began working on her own and she continued slashing the blade acrossed her arm.

Once her right arm was completeley covered in gashes, she placed the blade in her other hand and began slashing away at her other arm. Her breathing became rapid, and she once again felt as if her heart would burst its way from her chest any given second.

Amus lips parted and she gasped in air as fast as she could take it before her arms fell lifelessly back into the water. The blood seeping from her wounds stained the water, and her head rolled back creating a loud thump as it hit the tub.

Her arms were throbbing, and her eyes began to feel heavy. She would just rest here for a few minutes.

Just a few minutes...

And then Amus world went black.

**ooOooOooO**

_"Amu..?" Amu heard the soft voice of her mother on the other side of the door. Her golden eyes fluttered open momentarily before falling closed once again. _

_She could hear her mother calling to her more. Louder. _

_Her voice sounded almost panicked and then the doorknob started rattling. _

_She could hear screaming. A lot of screaming._

_Then banging._

_Was someone banging on the door? Why?_

_Didn't they know she was in here?_

_Suddenly the door burst open, nearly falling off of its hinges. Tsumugu practically fell into the bathroom, Midori following close behind him. _

_Midoris scream was loud enough to wake the living dead, but not the girl engulfed in her own blood mixed with water. _

_Amus could feel herself being lifted out of the tub, most likely by her father, as her last ounce of strength left her and she seeped back into the warmth of darkness. _

**And theres the first chapter! Sorry if it's a bit short I just really wanted to get it posted! Lol Future chapters should be longer, I swear! And I'm sorry if that last bit was confusing, it was just Amu drifting in and out of consciousness. Anyways, hopefully I should have the next chapter up soon. I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm not really much to say. Just I'm sorry for any mistakes (I'm stuck using wordpad, and I can re-read it only so many times! Lol) Also, I do not own Shugo Chara!**

The trio watched with anguish as their loving family member was rushed from the ambulence into the hospital doors completely surrounded by nurses and doctors. Blinking away the shock, Midori pushed away from her husband and youngest daughter and proceeded to run after Amu.

"Ma'm you can't go back there!" Midori shook her head and continued to push forward only to have her upper arm grabbed gently, yet forcefully at the same time causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "Ma'm just please let us do our job..." the nurse speaking to her gave her an apologetic look before eruptly turning on her heel and pushing through the double doors in front of her.

Midori fell to her knees, a heart-wrenching sob escaped her lips as she buried her face into the palms of her hands. She didn't even feel the gentle touch of her husband, Tsumugu as his hands rested against her shoulders; or the soft-spoken 'mom' from her youngest daughter. Her small cries reverberated throughout the hospital walls, and her small frame shook from the sheer force.

Tsumugu lifted his wife up from off the floor and into his loving embrace without ease. Tears were silently falling from his eyes as one arm secured tightly around Midori while the other reached for Ami and pulled her into the hug.

The three stood there, unaware to everything else in the world as they cried into the comfort of each others arms; praying that their loving eldest daughter and older sister would make it through this.

_She just had to make it through this._

Minutes turned into hours.

Midoris shaking fingers gently slid through Amis auborn locks and slid down to rest along her back. She looked down at her daughter, her head was resting in her mothers lap and she was completely passed out, most likely due to exhaustion from worrying over her big sister. The simple rise and fall of Amis back gave Midori the satisfaction in knowing that at least one of her daughters was okay.

Moments after they had taken Amu behind the swinging double doors of the emergency room and the small family had calmed down enough, only then did they decide to take a seat along one of the many benches located within the waiting room.

Midori leaned back against the cool surface of the wall behind her and reached for her husbands hand. What could have caused Amu to do such a horrible thing? What could have happened to make her want to actually...end her life? She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and her eyebrows slanted down in anger. To end your life was something...So selfish. Amu knew better. Hadn't she taught her better? Was she a bad mother? Did she miss the signs?

These questions were plaguing her and she subconsciously tightened her fingers around her husbands hand. Her eyes saddened and she released a small sigh when he didn't respond to her touch. Midoris eyes shifted to Tsumugu; he was sitting completely silent next to her staring blankly at one of the many decoritive plants only a few meters in front of them. Only God knew what was running through his mind at that moment.

The doors swished open and Midoris head jerked up at the sound. She watched anxiously as the doctor moved closer; her expression then fell as the doctor walked up to a younger couple who was also in the waiting room. The young couple stood up, hand in hand as the doctor spoke to them in a hushed voice. Tears of joy spilled from the womans eyes and she turned into her husbands loving embrace.

Now all they needed was their happy ending.

Only moments later did another doctor emerge from the swinging doors and stepped up to the Hinamori family. Tsumugu stood up, and rested his hand on his wifes shoulder, preventing her from standing and disturbing the sleeping form of their youngest daughter.

The doctor; a woman possibly in her late 30's with boy-short blonde hair and thick rimmed glasses, greeted the small family. "She's stable." Those two small words instantly filled Tsumugu and Midori with a small amount of relief.

The rustling of papers pulled them back into focus as the doctor continued to look over Amus chart, "I do have some bad news though..." Clearing her throat, the doctor averted her eyes away from them. She sucked in one last breath before meeting their worried glances. "There appears to be bruising on Amus...inner thighs, and her hymen has been broken..."

Realization sunk in and Midori sucked in a sharp breath, the tears instantly filled her eyes, "Oh..My poor baby..!"

At her mothers sudden outburst, Ami groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She lifted herself off of her mothers lap, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What's wrong is she okay? Can I see my big sister now?"

Midori looked down at her youngest, and quickly wrapped her arms protectively around her as if to always protect her from the many dangers of the world. She began rocking the confused child back and forth.

Silent tears slid down Tsumugus cheeks and he quickly wiped them away. He had to be strong for his family.

"Are..You sure...?" His voice wavered as he asked the dreaded question. The doctor nodded her head in confirmation.

"Yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Whats going on? No one has answered my questions. Can we go see her now? Please?!" the desperation in Amis voice, snapped Midori out of her state of shock. Ami quickly pushed herself out of her mothers embrace and stood up from the bench. She looked up at the doctor, then let her gaze drift to her parents. What the hell was going on?

"O..oh yes you can go see her. She's lost a lot of blood and is resting now, so please try not to be too loud and disturb her." The doctor gripped the clipboard in her hand. This was always the downside to her job, but unfortunately someone had to do it. After a moment of silence, she turned on her heel and led them to Amus room.

**ooOooOoo**

_Amu placed her elbows against the counter and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Blowing strands of pink bangs out of her eyes, she shifted her weight back onto her left leg. Honey-golden orbs darted acrossed the room and her expression completely fell when they landed on the large clock hung up on the wall. The damn thing barely even budged a minute!_

_Scowling, the pinkette snatched up a towel and thrust it into the sanitized water bucket. After wringing it out she stomped out from behind the counter and began wiping down the tables for the third time within the passed 45 minutes. _

_After she finished, Amu released a small sigh of defeat and wiped her forehead with her forearm. Fortunately for her tonight was one of their slower nights; inbetween taking customers orders and whatnot, she was able to finish her homework for the weekend. _

_Feeling a little daring, Amu lifted her hesitant gaze to the far wall. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she realized only three minutes had passed, "What the hell! I swear that thing is busted!" She placed her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at the blasted clock. _

_The sound of stifled laughter had her spinning around on her heel; Amu let out a small shriek at the sight in front of her and nearly fell back against one of the tables, "Maiko! You scared the shit out of me! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on people?!" She scolded the girl, placing a hand to her chest as if to calm her racing heart before she readjusted the lolita dress she was forced to wear as a uniform. _

_"Sorry Amu-Chan, It's just too easy.." The older girls lips tugged into a smirk, and Amu could have sworn she saw something gleaming in the depths of those dark violet orbs. _

_Rolling her eyes, the pinkette threw the used towel at Maiko, who in return easily caught it, before sticking her tongue out at the younger girl. "You're always teasing me!" Amu whined, and her lower lip stuck out in a small pout, earning her another small laugh from Maiko._

_Maiko put her hands up in defense, "Okay Okay, I'm done! Oh yeah..Thanks again for covering for me until I got here." _

_"It was no problem, You owe me though!" Amu smiled and began walking towards the back hallway. _

_"Yeah..Yeah.." Maiko waved the younger girl off. "Oi..Amu-Chan?" _

_Amu snagged her red hoodie off of the coat rack; she slipped her arms into the sleeves and zipped it up before turning back around, "Hmm?" Her golden orbs lifted to Maikos violet ones_

_Maiko ran her slender fingers through long teal locks that cascaded down to her ankles, "Do you think you could..."_

_"Borrow you a hair tie?" Amu finished the question for her, a knowing smile spread across her face. Maiko gave her a sheepish look while Amu slid off one of the many hair ties secured around her wrist. "Oh I suppose..." Amu huffed, rolling her eyes._

_"Smartass." Maiko mumbled under breath._

_"Oh, What was that? You actually..Don't need this?" Trying her hardest not to laugh, Amu dangled the hair tie in front of Maiko before sidestepping and walking passed her towards the door. "Byee Theeen!" she said in a sing-song voice. _

_"Hinamori Amu!" Amu cringed at the motherly tone Maiko used before busting out laughing at the older girl. _

_"Sorry Maiko, It's just too easy!" Amu smiled as she repeated the very same words Maiko had said to her earlier. _

_The door behind Amu suddenly swung open; the bell attached to it began ringing in her ears and it caused Amu to jump a little. "I better get going then." She watched from the corner of her eye as the customer took a seat in the far back and began scanning over the cafes small menu. _

_Maiko stepped closer just as Amu handed over the hair tie, "Thanks again Amu-Chan." She smiled while pulling back her hair into a high pony-tail. _

_"No problem. See ya!" The pinkette gave her a small wave before turning and exiting the cafe. Amu, wrapped her arms around herself shivering from the small breeze that bit at her. It was about quarter after eight, and extremely dark out already. _

_She lifted her gaze to one of the street lights as it flickered on. Maybe she should have bothered Kukai with a ride tonight; the older brother-like figure would have more than willingly came and given her a ride. A small smile formed on the Pinkettes lips as she thought about her brown-haired friend. _

_"Hey girly..." The gruff voice next to her ear, caused Amu to let out a small gasp and she turned back, stumbling back against a brick building._

_"W..What do you want..?" She lifted her gaze to the owner of that gruff voice. She recognized the boys warm chocolate brown eyes, and her tense body began relaxing as she straightened herself._

_"Wanna do something?" His voice was hushed, and she raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Sorry I have to get home..." She smiled apologetically and waved to him before continuing on her walk home. _

_The next thing Amu knew, she was being forcefully grabbed and thrown back against the brick wall. Letting out a small cry of pain, Amu winced and looked up at the same boy from before. His eyes once filled with kidness, were now filled with anger and hatred. Fear bubbled into the pit of Amus stomach and she struggled against the grip on her arms._

_"No!"_

Choking on a scream, Amus eyes sprung open in fear and she began struggling in the small hospital bed. Arms were on her in an instant, and someone was screaming at her. Someone was screaming her name.

"Amu! Amu please calm down! Amu!" Midori was gripping her daughters upper arms, trying to calm down the thrashing girl.

Panting, Amu finally calmed down at the sound of her mothers voice, "Momma..?" She lifted her honey-golden eyes to her mothers, and a heartwrenching sob escaped Midoris lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around Amu.

"Shhhh baby, it's going to be alright. Everything is going to be okay." The past events replayed in Amus head and tears began streaming down her cheeks as she clung onto her mother for dear life.

Despite wanting desperately to believe her mothers words, Amu wasn't really sure things would be okay...

**And there it is! I hope you liked it, and I should hopefully have the next chapter up soon! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blah I've taken forever to update, I'm sorry. I was at Geek Kon for the weekend, and it was amazing! Lol And then when I got back, I tried sitting down and actually working on this but nothing was actually coming to me. I had half the chapter written, and knew what else I wanted to include in it, but the sentences just didn't want to form. But! I got it now at least! lol. So I hope you like it, I'm sorry for any mistakes and I do not own Shugo Chara! :)**

_"Hey girly..." The gruff voice next to her ear, caused Amu to let out a small gasp and she turned back, stumbling back against a brick building._

_"W..What do you want..?" She lifted her gaze to the owner of that gruff voice. She recognized the boys warm chocolate brown eyes, and her tense body began relaxing as she straightened herself._

_"Wanna do something?" His voice was hushed, and she raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Sorry I have to get home..." She smiled apologetically and waved to him before continuing on her walk home. _

_The next thing Amu knew, she was being forcefully grabbed and thrown back against the brick wall. Letting out a small cry of pain, Amu winced and looked up at the same boy from before. His eyes once filled with kidness, were now filled with anger and hatred. Fear bubbled into the pit of Amus stomach and she struggled against the grip on her arms._

_"No!"_

_Amu pushed against the older boys chest and ran passed him, her eyes darted around the street looking for any signs of life. Why weren't there people around when you really needed them?_

_Suddenly she felt a tug on her hoodie and found herself falling back. Her head slammed back against the concrete and she screamed out in pain. Groaning, she could feel herself being dragged acrossed the floor. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, despite the pain in her head Amu struggled into a sitting position. Instantly her hand went to nurse her pounding head as her eyes finally came into focus._

_"Don't worry. You'll have fun, I promise." The boy reached for the zipper of her hoadie and yanked it down. _

_Amus eyes widened in fear and she began struggling against him once again. Her arms stretched out in front of her and she began flailing them wildly, trying to push the boy away as she struggled to stand. _

"No!" Amus eyes sprung open and she jolted upright in her bed. Her golden orbs darted around the room looking for any signs of the monster that had plagued her for the passed week.

Letting out a breath of relief, Amu finally threw the covers off of her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She let her eyes drift to the alarm clock resting on the nightstand next to her bed and noticed the flashing red letters reading 5:59.

Seconds later the clock changed, and the crescendoing alarm filled her room. Hastily, Amu reached over and turned off the anoying machine before she forced herself onto her feet.

Today was the day she would return to school, and honestly, she was dreading it. Fear nestled deep in the pit of her stomach, and she found herself reaching for her closet door and leaning against it as her knees nearly buckled under her. Panting, Amu quickly forced back the urge to release the little contents her stomach held. Turning around she leaned back against the closet door and slid down along it, falling onto the floor with a loud thump.

She drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face into the top of them, not even hearing the soft knock of her door, or the quiet squeak of its hinges as it slowly opened. "Amu honey...?" Midoris gentle voice drifted in one ear and out the other. Upon noticing her daughters crumpled form, she swung the door fully opened and rushed to her side.

As soon as her mothers gentle fingers brushed her shoulders, Amus tear-stricken face snapped up, "Oh..Mom..." A sob escaped her lips and she flung forward, her arms wrapping tightly around Midori.

"Shhh baby, everything's okay...shhh.." Midori rocked her daughter back and forth, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. She had to be strong for her daughter.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever, until Amu finally started pulling herself away from Midori. Sniffling, she wiped away the last remants of her tears with her forearm before finally lifting her honey-colored eyes to her mothers. "I'm okay mama..." She tried to force a smile on her lips, but Midori saw straight through it.

"Honey..If you're not up to going to school today it's okay. You just take all of the time you need..." Midori flattened Amus untamed hair before cupping both of her cheeks in the palms of her hands.

"n..noo... I should get back. I just want to forget this ever happened and I want things to return to the way they were before..." Not being able to look into her mothers eyes any longer, Amu focused on a picture resting along her nightstand directly behind Midori.

"Are you sure?" Her mother wasn't convinced, and in all honesty she didn't want Amu to have to leave her side, even if it were for school.

"I'm sure."

After a moment of silence, Midori released a small sigh before reluctanctly releasing Amus face from her grasp. Nodding she got up off of her knees before helping Amu up off the floor, "Lets go change your bandages then, before it gets too late and you are late for school..." She smiled at her oldest daughter and headed for the bathroom down the hall, Amu close behind her.

**ooOooOoo**

_"Hello?" A young boy with porcelein skin and sapphire hair turned his head to the left, then to the right._

_Nothing._

_Suddenly a street light flickered on a few meters ahead of him, narrowing his eyes the boy took a hesitant step towards the light. Gulping back his fear he took another step, then another until he was standing fully under the light. Once again he found himself looking around, trying to find any signs of life._

_"Hello?!" his voice reverberated around him._

_A girls cry had him jerking his head to the left and he could make out what appeared to be an alley way. Narrowing his eyes the boy followed the sound of the girls crying. _

_Another street light flickered on up ahead of him, banishing the darkness and revealing a figure curled up against a brick wall. The boys eyes squinted as he tried to see that far ahead, her crying was getting louder and he could see her shoulders shaking from the force._

_"Hey! Are you okay?" The boy ran as fast as his legs would take him and he quicklly fell to his knees at the girls side. The first thing he noticed about the girl was her rare hair color. _

_He had only seen this colored hair once before._

_The boys heart beat quickened and he felt as if the organ would burst through his ribcage at any given second now._

_It couldn't be her right..?_

_"H..hey...are you okay..?" His shaking fingers gently laid against the the girls shoulders causing her head to jerk up and the boy fell back letting out a loud scream._

"Amu!" Panting, Ikutos body snapped up so fast his hands went to nurse his dizzy head and he closed his eyes until the wave of nausea passed.

Honey orbs flashed before his closed eyelids and he snapped his eyes open, hoping to disregard the haunting image from his memory. Ikutos fingers fisted into the sheets beneath him; that horrid expression should never grace her angelic face.

His nose scrunched up just at the thought, the dream meant nothing. It was just a dream right? Despite trying to reassure himself, Ikuto still felt this heavy weight press down on his heart. Deep down he knew something was wrong, but how could he know that just from a dream? He was miles and miles away, so how could he possibly know that?

It was just a dream, right?

It had only been a week since his last call to his younger sister Utau, normally he only called once a month. She would think he had lost his mind if he called to check up on Amu because of a dream he had.

Apparantly his body and heart didn't care, because he found himself throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and leaving his room to seek out his father.

The chair scraped against the tiled floor as he stood to pour himself another cup of coffee. Aruto quickly added what he called 'the perfect amount' of cream and sugar and turned around to return to the rounded kitchen table in the apartment his son, Ikuto, and him shared for the passed two years. The corners of his lips tugged into a small smile after he took a small sip of his coffee before setting the cup down on the table before him. Aruto reached for the newspaper that was set next to his empty plate when he lifted his gaze to the ceiling.

"Wow...someones up early for once..." The older man mumbled under his breath as he unfolded the paper once, then twice and flipped through it until he found the 'funny' section. He could hear Ikutos footsteps as he walked from his room, to the stairs, and down them.

Ikuto decided to check the kitchen first, that was where he usually found his father in the morning. As soon as he stepped in his lips tugged upward into a small smile.

Typical Aruto.

The man was sitting at his usual spot at the kitchen table, his thick-rimmed glasses sat atop sapphire hair that so much resembled bed-head at the moment. Ikuto knew that Aruto knew he was there, but was too busy squinting his eyes as they gazed over the comic strips.

"You know you could probably read those better if you actually wore those things." Ikutos voice still sounded groggy and he quickly pulled the other chair across from Aruto out and took a seat in it, wiping the sleep from his eyes with his forearm.

"Ah, you don't say..." Ikuto just rolled his eyes at the older man and traced patterns along the table with his finger while he waited for Aruto to finish.

The rustling of the newspaper had Ikuto snapping out of it and lifting his indigo eyes to his fathers.

"Yes?" Aruto folded the paper back up and set it on the table.

"How do you know I was even going to ask something?" It was Arutos turn to roll his eyes.

"Firstly, during the years that we've lived together you have never once woken up this early. Unless we had a show to go to." He gave him a knowing look, "And secondly, your eyes give you away."

"Do not!" well now he just sounded like a four year old child. Damnit! Ikuto grinded his jaw and chewed on the inside of his cheek to refrain himself from embarassing himself further when he noticed the smug look on his fathers face.

Pain filled golden orbs flashed before him and he suddenly remembered why he had even gotten up in the first place.

Ikutos eyes widened, and he slammed his hands down on the table, a little harder than he had intended. Ignoring his fathers questioning stare he began to speak, "Dad I need to use your phone again.."

Arutos eyes softened upon noticing the panic etched in Ikutos features, "Well lucky for you, son, I just put more minutes on it. Go ahead, you know where it is."

Ikutos face lit up with a smile and he was pushing away from the table and racing out of the room before Aruto could say anymore about it.

Ikuto cradled the phone against his ear, his fingers drumming against the counter in front of him as the phone continued ringing in his ear.

"Come on come on, pick up...Please..." A muscle in the side of his mouth twitched, and his stomach fluttered as that nauseous feeling overwhelmed him again.

"Hello..?" The person on the other line sounded groggy, as if they had just woken up.

"Utau!" Ikuto shouted into the phone.

"Oi...Ikuto! No need to shout..geeze..." A small smile played at his lips as he pictured her rolling her eyes at him at that moment.

"Utau I have a question for you, and you have to promise me you won't think I'm crazy..." his voice grew very serious, and his fingers almost grew numb from clutching the phone so tightly.

"What is it Ikuto, you're scaring me here..." Her voice became hushed.

"Just...Is Amu okay? Please tell me she's okay..." His voice cracked and his stomach felt as if it just dropped into the pit of his stomach from fear. He could hear her light breathing on the other end of the line, and a constant ticking of the clock down the hall from him.

Why was she taking so long to answer?

"Actually..." She hesitated and he felt as if he were going to pass out, "Actually...Ikuto. Something did happen..."

**The End! **

**I'm just playing, that would be the most horrible ending ever! But hey, at least I finally got Ikuto into the picture! :) anyways, Hopefully i'll have the next chapter up soon, it's starting to come to me easier at least. I hope you liked it, and again sorry for any mistakes. Until next time! :)**


End file.
